


Мальчик

by Insasha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Питер Паркер, для начала, мальчик.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаю съезжать с фикбука 😔👊

Питер Паркер, для начала, мальчик,  
и ему не место на войне,  
только он заходит в битвах дальше...

Локи видит смерть его во сне.

Питер Паркер опьяняет Бога  
честным, детским взглядом карих глаз...

но Бог знает - шансов есть немного,  
и, конечно, только не сейчас.

Питер Паркер - мальчик, для начала,  
Локи - непростой Асгардский бог...

и, в конце концов, что с ними стало?  
больше никаких судьбы дорог...


	2. Локи нужен хотя бы кто-то

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ау где Локи с мстителями  
> И да это просто должно быть тут

Локи нужен хотя бы кто-то,  
Кто подставит свое плечо,  
С кем общение не работа,  
С кем о многом и ни о чем,

Локи нужен хотя бы кто-то,  
Кто поддержит и кто поймет,  
Чтоб хотя бы чуть-чуть заботы,  
Что брат точно не заберет.

Локи нужен хотя бы кто-то -   
Паркер видит и просто так  
Проявляет о нем заботу.

Локи думает: "вот чудак".

Локи думает очень много,  
Но не может его понять.

А у них ведь одна дорога -   
Сможет это Бог осознать?


	3. Часть 3

Локи не было даже больно  
он не думал, что будет с ним

(в голове лишь клубами дым  
и слезинки.  
чуть-чуть.  
невольно.)

Локи не было даже больно  
только страшно  
не за себя

("Питер, я... я люблю тебя"

это вырвалось бесконтрольно)

Локи не было даже больно

Локи знал, что случится дальше

(Локи это сказал без фальши  
даже отчасти добровольно)


	4. Вроде всё лучше

У "мальчика" вроде всё лучше -  
Какой-то намек на семью  
(А Лофт даже так не получит,  
Не будет счастливый дан случай...)

И что-то потерян уют.

У "мальчика" меньше потери  
И много еще впереди  
А Локи в себе лишь затерян  
Язык с каждым годом острее  
И жжёт всё сильнее в груди

У "мальчика" лучше настрои  
На жизнь, на судьбу (на себя?)

А Локи сломал всё, что строил  
("Концерт по заявкам устроил?" -  
Его в основном так гнобят)

У "мальчика" вроде всё лучше  
Реальность сложнее - там так:  
Они оба всё неразлучны

Неясно, кто больше получит  
Гадать Локи все ж не мастак


End file.
